


let me

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Control Issues, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alison,” Beth persisted, grabbing Alison’s wrists.  Alison stilled.  “I’m not Donnie.  You can’t just toss me around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alison/Beth - control.

Alison used her Pilates-toned arms to roll her and Beth over on the bed so she was on top, thighs pinning Beth to the bed.  She leaned down for a kiss, but Beth pulled back, face screwed in concentration.  “What?  Why’d we stop?”

Beth laughed, but frowned when Alison didn’t.  “Jesus, Alison, you’re sort of pushy.  You just rolled me over like the Undertaker.”

Alison stayed on top of Beth, sitting on her hips.  “I don’t know what that is.”

Beth brushed the subject away.  “Doesn’t matter.  You know, we don’t have to be so…I don’t know, _fast_.  We can slow it down, we have plenty of time tonight.”

“This _is_ slow,” Alison huffed, pulling off her pink hoodie and tossing it onto the floor.  “Less talking, more fucking.”

“Alison,” Beth persisted, grabbing Alison’s wrists.  Alison stilled.  “I’m not Donnie.  You can’t just toss me around.  You can’t—“

“Control you?  Real nice, Beth,” Alison said, wriggling her wrists free.  She looked insecure in her cream lace bra, arms crossed over her chest.  “I’ve always done it like this.”

“Well, you don’t need to.  I’m different.”  She took Alison’s hands, lacing their fingers together.  “Let’s do this our own way, okay?  We deserve to have something of our own.”

Alison softened, uncrossing her arms.  “I suppose.  But you’ll have to show me.”

Beth smiled.  “My pleasure.”


End file.
